moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sha'nash
The Sha'nash was an organization of draenei that fought alongside the Grand Alliance around the time of the Cataclysm. The order was founded by Lorekeeper Erundo aboard the Genedar alongside his close friends Juras and Martul, though went dormant shortly after until the draenei emerged on Azeroth. The newly reformed Sha'nash, led by Exarch Terras, Consul Castalaria and Lorekeeper Erundo, saw draenei take the field in victory after victory against sin'dorei, orc and other Horde races. The order was later passed down to the leadership of others when the Exarch and Lorekeeper returned to serve the Hand of Argus. The Light's Blade went mismanaged with such a large void left from two of the three triumvirate members' departure, and the Sha'nash's banner soon fell. Many of the remaining soldiers reformed under a new banner, the Shadows of Argus. The Sha'nash's legacy from its golden age lives on in its first and second triumvirate. The Sha'nash itself, a blade forged during the earliest days aboard the ship Oshu'gun and named for the sacred order, can be found in Terras' possession. ---- The forests of Terrokar have grown quiet over the years, as an eerie calm washes over Draenor. The demonic regiments of the Burning Legion seem to be in retreat, and many of the greater threats in the remnants of Draenor have been neutralized by heroes of both the Alliance and Horde. The city of Shattrath has finally begun to rebuild as the Draenei return to their sacred refuge, and the many refugees from all the wars involving Draenor that came to the city begin to return to their homes or start anew in the city. It seems the city is in the most peaceful state it has been since the rise of the Horde many decades ago, which decimated the sanctuary. But this is just a calm before the storm. The Prophet Velen has retreated into meditation over a looming threat greater than the Shattering and Deathwing itself, and an ancient sacred order of the Draenei has re-emerged, looking to grow its ranks before this threat strikes. The Sha'nash, which means "The Light's Blade" or "Blade of Light" in Draenei, is an order meant to protect the culture of it's people, as well as defend them from physical threats abroad. The demonic Burning Legion still looms over us all, as do all who would wish to stamp the proud flame of our people out. The order was formed during the Exodus from Argus some 25,000 years ago, in order to preserve our culture and history as our people fled Argus, as well as defend our people from annihilation by the demons that seek to exterminate us. Over the long peaceful times in Draenor, the order dwindled in number, and merely existed to keep a large library of old records and accounts of our people's traditions and history. But with the events of the Shattering and the unknown threats looming over our people, we must rise! Empowered by the Naaru, the order has re-stationed itself on the Aldor Rise, where the Order's ancient libraries contains what remains of the records and rites of our people, and where our soldiers train to prepare for the coming storm. Category:The Sha'nash Category:Draenei Organizations Category:Draenei Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations